É tudo culpa da Chuva!
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: Ela foi pega totalmente de surpresa ao encontrá-lo ali depois de tantos anos. Não sabia que reagiria daquele jeito - nem a peça que o destino acabara de aprontar na sua vida. DG - Shortfic


É tudo culpa da chuva!

"Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
(A chuva chama as pessoas e some com elas,)  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
(Um mago mais poderoso que qualquer um, né?)  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
(Estamos sempre sendo iludidos,)  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
(Será que tudo vai começar com a chuva?)."

It's Gonna Rain – Bonnie Pink

Eu não agüentava mais esperá-lo ali. Uma hora e nada! E ainda tinha começado a chover, do nada. Nessas horas que me pergunto POR QUE ainda namoro Harry "Atrasado" Potter. Entrei num café perto do nosso ponto de encontro e me sentei perto da vitrine, pedindo um cappuccino.

E então sinto um olhar estranho nas minhas costas. É, eu sempre fui sensível a esse tipo de coisa. Talvez não, mas eu seria insensível se não sentisse o olhar "fulminante" de Draco Malfoy ao entrar ali.

Eu ainda acho que ele ficou meio perturbado depois de toda aquela história. É, até eu fiquei. Abaixei a cabeça, tentando me esconder mas... Que tipo de idiota eu sou? Ele já tinha me visto. Eu nunca pensei que encara-lo novamente iria ser tão difícil. Eu pude imagina-lo andando com as mãos nos bolsos, escondendo todos os seus sentimentos lá e se sentando do outro lado do café. (Na verdade ele sentou duas mesas na frente da minha, mas esse realmente ERA o outro lado do café – Mas quem se importa mesmo com isso?).

Os cabelos loiros dele pingavam na sua capa e ele pediu um crepe. Voltei meus olhos para o cappuccino, dissimulando. Por Merlin! Eu não consegui parar de pensar na presença dele ali, mesmo depois de tantos anos, tantas palavras!

Eu senti os olhos dele sob mim novamente e corei.

Virginia Weasley, que diabos está acontecendo? Você não tinha decidido desistir dele? Ele não tinha concordado? Então por que está tão perturbada?

Ah, me doeu tanto constatar que ainda gostava dele. E doeu mais não falar com ele. Encostei a cabeça na vitrine, olhando a chuva cair.

­– Chuva, chuve... Chove chuva... – cantarolei tolamente, tentando tira-lo do meu pensamento.

– A chuva iria, por um acaso, queimar? – ouvi a voz desdenhosa dele, mas percebi um amargo. Ele falava sem olhar para mim.

– Depende do tipo de chuva. – eu olhei para ele e o vi de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na parede.

– Eu sei que chuva de palavras dói. – ele quase murmurou isso, ainda de olhos fechados. – Quanto tempo, Weasley.

– Obrigada por constatar isso, Malfoy. – me sentei à mesa dele, na sua frente. Eu queria tanto que voltássemos a ser como éramos antes, inconscientemente, é claro.

– Esperando seu namorado babaca? – ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, sem mexer a cabeça. Uma visão maravilhosa do perfil de seu rosto fino.

– Talvez babaca, mas não mais namorado. – saiu. Como eu sou idiota! Ele soube antes de Ar! Arrumei meus cabelos atrás da orelha, olhando para fora.

– Constrangida, é? – ele sorriu, sarcástico – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos você continua a mesma.

– Todos nós continuamos. – sorri, gentilmente. Ele era o mesmo de quando eu o deixara. Talvez com mais olheiras, mais cabelo e mais barba. Realmente, apesar do ar maltratado (Eu NUNCA imaginei que veria Draco Malfoy com um ar maltratado) ele continuava lindo como sempre.

– Há... – ele também olhou para a chuva quando seu crepe chegou. Fiquei tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria pensando – Ironia do destino? Como eu parecia agora? Se relembrando o passado? – Bobagem, eu nunca saberia.

Ele olhou para o crepe, o cutucando com o garfo. Era quase cômico, dez anos e ele ainda cutucava a comida para ver se estava viva.

– Ah... Eu acho que tem alguma coisa-

– AHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu me levantei num pulo. Nojo! Nojo! Nojo! Uma barata saiu do crepe. E depois outra e mais outra. Logo tinha barata por tudo quanto é canto. (Não me pergunte COMO coube tanta barata assim ali!).

Ele também se levantou, assustado, com uma cara de asco (Porque Draco Malfoy não tem nojo, tem asco). Eu riria se não estivesse em cima do balcão gritando. Eu SEMPRE odiei baratas e o meu ódio virou medo depois de um certo incidente acontecido durante a guerra. Eu não quero nem pensar nisso.

– QUE DIABOS É ISSO? EU VOU TE PROCESSAR! – o escutei esbravejando com o dono da loja entre meus gritinhos e minha respiração ofegante.

Ele veio pulando entre as baratas que andavam loucamente pelo chão, me pegou no colo e saiu do café. Eu nem tive tempo de reclamar, quando me vi já estava encostada na parede de uma casa rindo loucamente.

– Eu vou fechar essa espelunca. Você vai ver. – ele tinha os braços cruzados mas uma expressão amena. Quase sorria.

Eu ri mais e o abracei, como fazia nos velhos tempos. Mas ele não pareceu esquecer tudo naquele breve momento. Passou só um braço pelos meus ombros, frouxamente.

– O que você quer? – eu ouvi-o sussurrar com um ar aéreo. Aquilo me irritou!

– O quê? – eu me separei dele, não ligando para as grossas gostas que caiam de mim.

– O que você quer, Weasley? – ele falou, sem ser acusador nem nada. Havia até um certo tom de curiosidade. – Quando eu te vi naquela espelunca eu me perguntei isso. Quando você se sentou comigo também. E agora eu te pergunto: O que você quer?

– Por Merlin, Draco! – eu falei, irritada, quase gritando – Eu passo dez anos sem sequer ter notícias suas e você me recebe assim?

– Ah, você queria notícias, é? – ele se aproximou de mim, aparentemente não ligando para a chuva também. – Eu queria acreditar nisso. Não me leve a mal, _Weasley_, mas eu não imagino você me procurando. Não depois... daquilo.

Eu respirei fundo, olhando para ele. Ele estava perto demais. E eu sabia que ele estava certo. Por que eu me sentei com ele? Eu podia muito bem ficar no meu canto, falar qualquer coisa e ir embora – eu já não tinha esperança com Harry. Mas não, eu fiquei ali. As lágrimas teimaram em invadir meus olhos, mesmo sem eu saber porque. Aquele sentimento me esmagava, mas... O que seria?

– Eu... Não sei... – falei, finalmente.

–Não sabe? Típico seu. – o tom da voz dele me feriu, era alguma coisa entre raiva e tristeza, mas afiado como uma lamina – Eu não sei porque, mas devemos nos separar. Eu não sei porque, mas não agüento mais te ver. Eu não sei porque, mas eu não vou conseguir... Você sempre não sabe, é impressionante.

– Mas Draco... Você sempre conc-

– É, porque achei que seria o melhor. E quer saber? Eu estava errado. Eu também não sabia, Virginia, mas arrisquei. Na primeira provação você desistiu. – ele desviou o olha de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava se controlando. – E agora corre para mim, assim que o seu "Pottinho" te abandona.

– Saiba que não estou aqui por você! – eu falei, parecendo tudo menos brava. Eu sabia que era verdade. Sabia. Talvez eu o tivesse procurado para saber a verdade, mas quem sabe?

– Então o que você estaria fazendo aqui, em Hogsmeade? – ele passou a mão no cabelo encharcado, tirando-o da cara, impacientemente.

– Eu vim me encontrar com o "Pottinho" mas ele não apareceu, seu idiota! – eu me descontrolei e berrei isso, com lágrimas saindo dos olhos. Todo o resto que eu disse foi involuntário – Eu sei que errei, eu sei! E me arrependo todo dia! Todo dia! Você acha que sou feliz fingindo que não me importo com você? Pensando no que poderíamos ser, ter ou como estaríamos se eu não tivesse desistido? Isso me ronda dia e noite, Draco! Eu... Eu... Me desculpe... Eu...

Ele olhava para mim surpreso. Nenhuma face dissimulada do seu teatrinho, mas espanto verdadeiro. Eu solucei, escondendo meu rosto com a manga encharcada do meu casaco.

– Gina... – eu senti o calor dos seus braços me envolvendo, apesar de chuva e das roupas molhadas. Eu retribui o abraço, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e chorando. – Eu não queria... Eu não estou realmente bravo com você... Calma...

E finalmente realizei que era ele que tinha me feito falta. Todo aquele vazio que eu sentia se completou naquele instante em que minhas lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva em seu ombro. Senti sua mão levantar meu rosto, carinhosamente e olhei nos olhos dele. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso e encostei meus lábios nos dele, tendo minha boca invadida pela língua ávida dele. Chuva, lágrimas, barba – tinha tudo para ser o pior beijo. Mas foi o melhor de todos. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz, tão completa, tão perfeita antes.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou, me abraçando mais forte.

– Eu... Também. – eu encostei nele e ficamos ali uma eternidade, abraçados.

Não seu em qual dos dois caiu a ficha primeiro, mas fomos para o Três Vassouras um pouco depois, encharcados.

Nos enxugamos e sentamos numa mesa perto da lareira. Ele saiu para o balcão e eu encontrei algo em sua cadeira.

"Se você quiser esquecer tudo e for corajoso o bastante, acho que podemos ficar juntos...".

Eu sorri ao pegar a moeda. Ela era tão antiga! Eu mal me lembrava o feitiço que tinha usado para gravar aquilo na moeda, mas lembrei que somente nós dois poderíamos ver aquilo.

– Foi o feitiço de sangue, lembra? Uma variante dele. Só eu e você podemos ver. – eu pude ver um meio sorriso nele– Nível altíssimo que você treinou até quase morrer para fazer.

Eu ri e toquei na moeda.

– Eu me lembro agora... – e murmurei o feitiço, devolvendo a moeda a ele.

– Ainda tem a... –ele olhou bem para a moeda, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. – Talvez, mocinha. Eu preciso pensar no seu caso.

– Ah...Draco! Eu não vou poder voltar para casa assim, vou?

Ele riu.

Algumas horas depois ele observava a moeda entre os dedos, acariciando meu cabelo. Estávamos, para ser específica, na cama dele.

– Como você conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido?

– Mágica, Draco. – eu ri do olhar assassino dele.

– Mas eu nem percebi!

– É, você deve prestar mais atenção. – eu peguei a moeda da mão dele e ri.

_´Se você tiver coragem, grifinória, você aceita continuar da onde paramos?'_

– Seu safado! – eu ainda ria – Claro que eu aceito!

– Então você vai ficar aqui. – ele me abraçou possessivamente.

– Mas...

– Shh... Sem "mas" – e me beijou novamente.

– Eu só me pergunto Por que, Draco... – eu olhei para ele, enigmática.

– Porque? Porque eu te amo e sempre te amei, porque você me ama, porque perdemos 10 anos, porque-

– Não, não é isso! – eu ri – Por que nos encontramos logo hoje? Por que nada mudou?

Ele olhou sério para mim. Eu percebi que ele assimilava a informação.

– Destino. Só pode ser.

– Mas... Logo hoje?

– Logo do mesmo jeito? – ele sorriu sarcástico. – Destino. Não há explicação.

Eu ainda não conseguir descobrir o que ou o porque, mas quando eu descobrir, eu conto.

**Virgínia Weasley**

**Dia das Bruxas**

**31/10/2009**

(_Também o dia em que Gina Weasley descobriu que Draco Malfoy é perfeito.)._

**Para com isso, Draco!**

_Isso o quê?_

**De ler meu diário e ESCREVER NELE!**

_T�, desculpa..._

**Desculpa o caramba! Se você pegar isso de novo eu vou embora!**

**N/A: **Wow! Eu ganhei segundo lugar no concurso do Fórum D/G com essa, não é lindo? XD A Primeira foi da Duda (a escritora da Garota da Promessa) e a terceira foi da Suzi... eu tenho história das duas nos meus favoritos, passem por lá.

Bem, eu escrevi sob pressão, mas saiu boa, não saiu? Eu mudei o nome, porque originalmente se chamava "Destino", mas eu não achei legal Então é tudo culpa da Chuva! A chuva junta e separa as pessoas, sabe? Eu amo a chuva- Bem... é só... mais uma short na minha lista! Kissus! (Aliás, quem mora em Brasília tem que concordar que TUDO é culpa da chuva, né?).


End file.
